


A Farm in Iowa 'verse stories by Squidgie and Elderwitty [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Series: A Farm in Iowa 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: Stories written by Squidgie and Elderwitty and just Squidgie that are set in the A Farm in Iowa 'verse created by sheafrotherdon and aesc.The stories are:The Honour of Canada Is at Stake Here (aka Lick, Lick, Spit) by Elderwitty and SquidgieFinn Farmwalker by Elderwitty and SquidgieBearing Fruit by SquidgieThe Courage of Putting Pen to Paper by SquidgieWay Past Finn McKay's Bedtime by SquidgieKids That Go Bump in the Night by SquidgieThe inspiration series can be found here!





	A Farm in Iowa 'verse stories by Squidgie and Elderwitty [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts), [elderwitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Honour of Canada Is at Stake Here (aka Lick, Lick, Spit)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126320) by [elderwitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty), [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie). 



> Recorded for SGA Secret Santa 2018. 
> 
>  

Length: 41:42

File size: 43.2 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/FarminIowastoriesbySquidgieandElderwitty.mp3)


End file.
